Nervous Wreck
by bookqueen897
Summary: Beck isn't over Jade, no matter how much he acts like it! A look into the mind of Beck Oliver after the breakup between him & Jade! One-shot now! enjoy and review!


**HOLA GORGEOUS PEOPLE OF THIS GALAXY!**

**I AM BACK! and with me, I bring not a new chapter! Oh no, I bring an entirely fixed oneshot!**

**every once in a while, the story goes stale. Like, way stale! and while I can't do a damn thing about it in a multichapter story, I can do that with a oneshot like this! and I have too, only now I'm adding more story to a oneshot that I had previously taken out story from.**

**So I hope you enjoy this! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN _VICTORIOUS_ OR DAN SCHNIEDER! IF I DID, DAN WOULD DRESS LIKE A PANDA BEAR EVERYDAY AND iCARLY WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED WITH ****(shivers) _CREDDIE_!**

**BYE!**

* * *

><p>Beck POV<p>

It was a normal day, or as normal as it can get these days. I wasn't stalking Jade and her new boyfriend; I wasn't attempting to get rid of my phone so I wouldn't do anything I would totally regret. I wasn't doing any of that! I was just hanging out with Andre in the hallways of Hollywood Arts, and then I saw Jade this dancer guy whose in my 5th period class. Jade and I barely made eye contact before I averted my gaze from my ex-girlfriend. I attempted to focus on my convo with Andre about what he did that weekend with the rest of the gang. I couldn't' go, I was having a "relapse," which was just me crying over Jade all day, and I wouldn't be much fun. Apparently, they had gone to Andre's grandma's polka class and jazzed the whole thing up. Or they went running with llamas. It doesn't matter, cause I'm not paying attention anymore. I can't get my mind off Jade and that guy! Her guy….

I wasn't too terrible right after the breakup, neither of us were dating, so I knew she wasn't out there having fun with some other guy who may possible make her happier than I did. But now, it's just unbearable, seeing her with another guy, his arm around her shoulders, his hands interlocked with hers! Ugh, what's happening to me! I'm always so calm, so confident, but now I'm going crazy over a girl who I fought with all the time before we decided to split!

I still try to convince myself that I was a nervous wreck before the breakup, that all the yelling and arguments I went through made me this person, but the truth is that when Jade and I were dating, I knew she would never leave me or love anyone else. And I wish she knew that no matter how many girls threw themselves at me, I only love her!

Or...well... I...

Ok, fine, I still love Jade! I always will. Not that she still loves me back anymore. I still remember our breakup perfectly. It was pretty intense...

_"I'm tired of fighting." I had told Jade after she hit Trina in the head with a pillow and requested I take her out for food. I didn't want to breakup, but I really was tired of our endless fights._

_"Ok," Jade said forcefully, "I'm going to walk out that door, and count to ten!"_

_"Don't forget three," Cat interjected. "Some people forget it."_

_"If I get to ten and your not out there, I'm going home," Jade continued, "And were over" she began to leave the Vega house, and over her shoulder, started counting. "ONE!" The door slammed behind her. Trina being...well Trina came up behind me, and started rubbing my head._

_"I would never fight with you." She attempted at flirting with me. And failing._

_A muffled "TWO!" could just barley be heard from across the door, followed by a "THREE!" Cat clapped for Jade since she remembered "three."_

_"FOUR!" I started heading to the door, I really did love Jade, and I didn't want to break up with her. But Trina freaked out, and tackled me by the time Jade yelled "SIX!" Crap!_

_"TRINA!" Tori yelled as she went to pick her sister off of me, along with the rest of the gang._

_"Trina, stop! Get off of me!" I repeated that statement over and over again, trying to get her off of me._

_"Just give me a chance! One chance! I'm a really fun girl to be around, and nice and pretty!" she begged, to her last comments I basically yelled "NO!" to each one. Finally, the gang pulled her off (Robbie lying on her to keep her down), and I was able to get to my feet again._

_"SEVEN!" Jade screamed. I got closer to the door. "EIGHT!"_

_My hand was on the doorknob._

_I looked back, where Trina was still flirting with me. "NINE!" I was running out of time. She was almost at ten!_ _So why hadn't I opened the door! What was keeping me from opening it?_

"_Maybe this is a sign," I thought, "Maybe Jade and I should break up…NO! Imagine if Jade and I broke up! You would have to face the reality of her going after some other guy, maybe one who is handsomer, cooler, and much more talented than you! No, Beck open the door, and be with your one true-"_

_"__**Ten!**__" Jade screamed the final number. I gripped the doorknob harder. Should I go out, should I stay in? She shouted 10, is that it? I didn't know what to do._

_I heard footsteps getting closer to the door, but then Jade must have changed her mind, because she left the porch._

_I finally released my fingers from the doorknob, and I could hear Jade getting into her car, and driving away. Everybody looked shocked; I think we were all shocked. "Idiot!" I thought to myself, "Why didn't you open the door right away! You just had to second guess yourself, didn't you!"_

_"Lets play some cards." I said flatly as I headed to the table, attempting to drown out the voice in my head with some good old fashion card playing. _

_"Yeah, lets play." Tori agreed, and the rest of the night went like that. Us playing cards, Cat forgetting the number three while collecting cards. Everything was normal, or as normal as it could be. The only thing that was abnormal was that instead of Jade being around my arm, Trina was there. Oh, and I had a broken heart thanks to my stupidity._

I sighed, thinking how close I was to keeping the girl I loved. But I was stupid because I hadn't opened the door when I could've. I doubted myself, and when I realized that all I wanted was Jade, it was too late. I regret it each and every day, and the week Trina decided to tell everybody that we were going out was the a big moment of weakness for me, even though I looked cool and calm on the outside. I still don't understand why anyone would have believed that I was dating Trina when she is insane, self-centered, and deserves to die alone!

Wait, what am I thinking! Ugh! In being mean for no reason! At least it's only mentally mean, and not verbally. Ugh, that's just as bad! It's the beginning thoughts of an insane person! And it's completely false anyway! Trina won't die alone cause eventually she and Sinjin will get married when everybody else cuts her out of their lives and he's all she has left in the world!

Wow, that's really sad.

"Yo man! Are you still here!" Andre began to yell at me. I open my eyes, which I didn't realize had closed, and my hands feel something…cool. I floor? I don't remember being on the floor!

"Did you go somewhere?" I look around the now barren hallways, "Dude, is school over?" I ask, groggily. My voice was small and weak from not talking in a while.

"Yeah, when you stopped responding to me, I left you. I just assumed that you were stressed or something. And yeah, school has been over for about ten minutes now. Did you go to class? Cause if you did, I didn't see!"

I must have fallen asleep. Fallen asleep thinking about Jade and how she's not mine anymore. And how Trina is going to die alone with Sinjin. What sort of dream is that!

"No, I think I fell asleep. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, and it just added up." I quickly lied.

I can't tell Andre that I was dreaming about Jade. I won't tell anybody how I still love Jade! This way they wouldn't make a fuss about trying to get us back together. Although getting back together with Jade is exactly what I want, but they don't need to know that. Neither does Jade!

Andre gave me a weird look, but helped me to my feet and we start walking back to my car.

"Want me to drive for you man?" Andre asked carefully. I'm not sure why, but I shook it off, and nodded my head for "yes."

When we got outside, a club must have ended, or rehearsals, or something, because the rest of the gang came out of the school. Well, except for Jade. She's still with dancer guy from fifth period. What's his name again? Kyle? Chris?

"Hey guys!" Tori exclaimed, running over, with Robbie and Cat following behind. I don't know why Jade always thought that I would leave her for Tori, but she's like a little sister to me. All peppy, sweet, helpful, and such, but I'm not really into her. I'm into Jade, and her dark persona and scissors!

Where was I? Oh yeah! Maybe his name is Cameron! No, that's not right. Hmmm, maybe it's Collin? No, that's not right either!

"Beck!" Tori yelled at me, snapping her fingers in my face.

"What?" I ask. I was zoning out again. Stupid dancer from my fifth period whose name I can't remember but I know it begins with a "C" or a "K."

"Can you drive us all home? Trina took my car, Andre's grandma trashed his car-"

"She thought it was an intergalactic alien machine that was going to eat her." Andre explains.

"Ummm Cat came with Jade, and Robbie's bike was-"

"Pedal car! Why do you always call it a bike?"

"Cause that's what it is!" Andre retorted.

"Anywho, Robbie's _pedal car_ was vandalized by street youths."

"It's now pink and pretty!" Cat cheerily squealed.

"So…can we get a ride?" Tori asked again. I still wasn't feeling 100% for driving, so I asked Andre instead. He offered to drive for me anyway. About a half hour later, everyone else was dropped off at their own homes, and Andre had just gotten out of the car.

"Now are you _sure_ that you can drive yourself home?" Andre asked me in a chiding tone, "You don't need another nap?"

And now I understand why Andre was acting odd. He still thinks that I'm zoning out cause I'm tired, not because I love Jade and I'm too "petty" or "afraid" to let anyone else know my true feelings! Well that is…completely true. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Andre, why don't you just go inside and go help your Grandma save herself from the mirror," I joked. Andre and I laughed and said our goodbyes. Then I pulled out of his driveway, and was on my way home.

About ten minutes from home, I felt my phone vibrate on the seat next to me, indicating a text message.

"I'll just get it when I get home," I decided out loud. I don't want to get into an accident. That would really suck! So about ten minutes later, I pull into my parent's drive way, get out, and go to my trailer home. When I go inside, even though I really want to go back to sleep so I could continue dreaming of Jade (sleeping actually made me tired! Go figure!), I look at my phone. Then I look at it again, shocked.

Jade.

She texted me. Jade texted me!

I wonder what it says…wait, she texted me, I can just look and see what it says!

Okay, she said…that she and her new boyfriend, _Craig_, broke up! And she wants me to call her when I got this!

Craig! I _knew_ it started with a "C!" Or a "K!" Wait, why do I care about this! Jade broke up with Craig! And she wants to talk to _me_!

This is my chance! I may finally be able to get back together with the girl I love!

I dial her number right away, and I wait while I hear the phone on the other line ring. I take a quick look in the mirror, and see that I'm grinning like an idiot.

Well if I'm an idiotic, then I'm a love-struck idiot, who might get his girlfriend back soon!

After what felt like an eternity, I hear Jade pick up the phone, and I say as calmly and cool-y as I can, "Hey, sorry about your breakup. You okay?"

I'm literally praying that she says that she isn't okay, and that us breaking up was a big mistake and she wants me back.

But that isn't it at all what she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was gonna breakup with Craig anyway," she said in a tone that's used when saying "whatever", and then added, "Hey, do you wanna go bowling? Craig hated it, so I haven't gone in forever!"

Bowling? Is-is this a _date_?

No, I know Jade, and she only bowls with friends.

I've just been friend zoned.

But I'm still going to go. I'm not an idiot.

"Sure, Jade! Sounds fun!" I tell her as cheerfully as possible.

"Cool! I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah...hey Jade?" I said. Screw friend zone. I'm not an idiot; after all, I'm a love-struck idiot! "Do you want to have dinner with me before we go bowling?"

I don't hear an answer right away, and I'm worried that I scared her off. "_You're so stupid!" _I think to myself, "_She just broke up with her boyfriend! Of course she won't want to go out to dinner with you!"_

And then she answered my question.

"Sure, Beck, but I get to chose the restaurant!" she says playfully. I'm grinning my dopey-love-struck-idiot grin again. She said yes!

"Always." I tell her, and try to convince myself to tell her that I love her. But it's too soon to know if she still loves me back, so I decide not to. "I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Alright, see you soon." Jade says, and we say our goodbyes.

And when I hang up, and put my phone in my pocket, I feel so happy that I scream! "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

My phone rings again.

"Hello?" I say casually, trying to hide the fact that I was screaming happily a second ago.

"Hey, I almost forgot, wear a suit, we're going to that fancy restraint Cat's parents took her to that one time." Jade tells me.

I grin, "Okay, I will wear the monkey suit!" She laughs, and we say goodbye again. Once I hang up, I go right back to screaming.

"-EEEEEEEEEEES!"

* * *

><p><strong>BECKS BACK BABY!<strong>

**kk, bye!**

**and please please please please please please please please PLEASE _PLEASE_ PLEASE!**

**review! okay people, I love you, buh bye!**


End file.
